


For Your Own Protection

by JZcatt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Drugs, Edge needs a hug, Forced Feeding, Hand Feeding, Kidnapping, Medical, Minor Character Death, Other, Ring gag, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Yandere, Yandere Reader, mafia, mafiatale, mercenary reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZcatt/pseuds/JZcatt
Summary: You were your brother’s right-hand man, it didn’t matter what exactly you wanted.The Delta Empire dealt with all different kinds of layers but very rarely did your brother pass off the important jobs such as assassination to someone less skilled than you. You were who he knew he could trust to get the job done.(a mercenary reader who works in the mafia with her brother takes an unhealthy obsession when it comes to skeleton monsters.)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guns and Kisses || Sans Au x Reader x Papyrus Au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282168) by [Sh33tMeDead336 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sh33tMeDead336). 



> So! I decided to start this story too. I didn't initially mean to but this was the type of story I wanted to write today. Heavily leaning on the story "Guns and Kisses".
> 
> Also, I have a discord! https://discord.gg/dzBaQqA  
> please join, only if you dare.

You were not part of the problem.

**_~~\--Or so you kept telling yourself.--~~ _ **

You have always been a mercenary

**~~_\--Because you couldn't have been anything else.--_ ~~ **

You had your brother. 

Everything was fine

**~~_\--Nothing was fine in this world._ ~~ **

**~~_It’s kill or be killed.--_ ~~ **

You protect those who need protecting

**~~_\--By killing everyone around them.--_ ~~ **

You’ve saved people.

**~~_\--You destroyed them.--_ ~~ **

The city is better with you to protect.

**~~_\--It would be better if the city burned.--_ ~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

You were your brother’s right-hand man, it didn’t matter what exactly you wanted. If your brother wanted a mercenary, that’s what you became. When your brother needs advice, you were his go-to. But to everyone else in the gang, you were the elusive “Enby”. 

“Enby” worked the dark underbelly of our city. “Enby” slaughtered wherever “The Boss” pointed and cleaned up the mess before police could investigate. “Enby” was feared and stayed in the shadows.

Your “boss” ~~**_brother_ ** ~~ ran a gang and controlled the territory, ranging anywhere from money laundering, illegal trade, and political power. The Delta Empire dealt with all different kinds of layers but very rarely did your brother pass off the important jobs such as assassination to someone less skilled than you. You were who he also knows he could trust to get the job done.

Today was just another normal day. Your brother’s bodyguard, Peanut, sat next to him in a meeting with an opposing gang, FUL. You didn’t care what they were negotiating, you were just here to do your job if things went south. You listened through the ceiling with the microphone clipped onto both your brother and Peanut. 

After a hardly mentionable hour of negotiations, papers were signed and the meeting was called off. You stayed in place for a few more moments, just in case, before you hightailed it out of the ventilation system. You picked up your phone and turned it on and noticed you had a missed call from one of the capos. You begrudgingly answered.

“Enby - the boss with you?” 

A gruff voice came through the speaker and you had to remember which of the five capos he was. The name popped into your head after a moment of silence, 

“Money, meeting just finished. Why you need boss?”

Your voice was rough and gravelly from lack of use. 

“Our moles in the Dark Fonts have been compromised. They are currently being interrogated.”

You processed the information, thinking carefully about what this could mean.

“Extraction?”

“So far we only now of Scotty and Lucky compromised but we haven’t heard from anyone else - communication is shut down in Dark Font territory.” 

You were silent and you quickly sent a private text to your brother - “extraction, meeting, quick”. Lucky was special, very well know for getting out of skirmishes at the drop of a hat - but Lucky had the information and we couldn’t risk the Dark Fonts getting their grubby monster hands on any information she might have. You didn’t care much for Scotty, he was a dick.

“Wait for boss.”

You hung up on Money and checked the message from you brother. - “meet at base. Update me then.” You nodded to yourself and finished wrapping up. There was no interruption during your trip home. A safe house with a backdoor to the base Boss and Money wanted to meet at was dingey and quiet, and prepared to handle extractions like this.

Underneath in the basement, there was a small group of about 10 subordinates all gearing up. Your brother signed at you from across the room, “ _READY_ ?” It took you a minute to understand he was asking if you were ready to go, “ _PLAN NEED WHAT_?” Your brother pointed over toward a table full of knives and the rack full of guns. Outloud for the rest your brother covered the plan, but you didn’t pay that much attention. All you knew was that we were going to the location where Scotty and Lucky were last located. 

After loading up a couple of cars, and speeding toward the warehouse, you were itching to shoot someone. Today had been far too quiet and you were content to just be part of this extraction. You had arrived. Some subordinates grabbed a couple of crowbars and another made sure their guns were located and loaded. 

The gang members piled out of the vehicles and we all crept toward the warehouse doors. Those who grabbed the crowbars opened the doors quickly with a not-so-quiet BANG. The room was soon filled with gunfire. Two bullets graze your arm and you shoot two in your rivals head. 

Your group began to disperse and explore. Most of the “rooms” you were checking were empty and nothing of interest. It was very empty, and quiet with maybe the occasional filing cabinet that you weren't going to waste your time on. But occasionally there was a file or open cabinet that you scanned - most of it had nothing of importance. Before you moved into the last room you heard a deep rumble and before you could turn your head - something cut through the air. You narrowly dodged “it” before it lodged into the wall. A pristine white bone with a hint of red aura surrounding it.

You consider yourself tall, if lanky at 6ft and 5 inches. But this literal monster had to be around 7 feet tall. The monster, skeleton, whatever stood in your way dressed in a pressed and sharp, black and red three-piece suit. It would have come off as elite if it weren’t the recent blood splatters against the blazer, dress pants, and polished black boots.

The natural scowl the skeleton deepened as magic conjured up more pristine bones before the launches at you - forcing you to move and dodge. You moved to grab your gun but a bone flew into it just as it was pulled out. It wasn’t worth getting impaled to try and reach it. Following your instincts, you run toward the skeleton - who looked obviously surprised as they were knocked over. But before you could do anything else, you were thrown into the wall.

You ducked getting your gun back, just before the bone could have sunk into your neck. Ungracefully, you readjusted to avoid another bone and aimed and shoot - just as another bone was to impale you. 

The bone disappeared. You had the skeleton in the chest, but you kept yourself distanced and analyzed the skeleton a bit more. The skeleton’s face quickly flitted between surprise and rage before they tried to move and feel to the ground in pain. Something in your chest twitched, like a worm wiggling around. You watched the monster gasp and choke in pain and you considered putting them out of their misery - you had never watched a monster die before. Dust trickled from the opening on their shirt, and the twitching in your chest got worse.

If the feeling had started as a worm writhing in your heart, it moved up in size from a goldfish to a snake. Your insides squirmed and your instincts only told you one thing - protect. You acted before you could think. The monster was incapacitated, unable to summon magic at all. You crept closer to the injured monster - keeping the gun trained at their head. Your inner voice, the one you trusted to keep you alive, told you to protect this monster - they were important. That was all you knew. 

You cooed at the monster from behind your mask, even as they growled at you. But the growl was short-lived from coughing and pain that washed over him. The sadistic voice in your head laughed and reveled in the pain you caused them. The voice that kept you alive told you they needed to be healed. You hesitated before you began unbuttoning the monster in the middle of the warehouse. From their face, you could tell they wanted to fight, but they had no energy in them. You needed to move fast and at least locate the wound. You were unsure what the differences would be in treating a monster versus a human but the biggest difference, in this case, would be the obvious lack of flesh.

The skeleton monster's bones were chipped and cracked, but it was easy to see where the recent gunshot wound was. Right where the human heart would be - and if they had been human, they most likely would be dead. You didn’t know why that idea upset you so much.

There was some noise on the other side of the warehouse, a scuffle. More shooting and shouting, and then the running of feet in your direction. Your instincts took over before rational thought could. Your body threw itself in the opposite direction and began to hover over the skeleton's body and aimed your gun at the door. 

In ran Money, carrying Lucky and a bunch of subordinates followed behind him. 

“Move it Enby! We don’t have time.”

You looked down at the skeleton who had either passed out or was extremely close - and still bleeding out. Taking out a knife you cut enough shirt away from the skeleton to at least try and contain the spillage. 

“What are you doing! He’s with the Dark Fonts!”

Someone from the group shouted in frustration. You didn’t care as you finished wrapping the wound. 

“Important. Protect.”

Was all you could say, and before anyone else could argue with you, you scooped the lanky skeleton up bridal style - surprised about how light they felt. And moved forward. 

There was a stiffness in the air as you all walked around dead human bodies mixed with the glittering effect of monster dust. You were surprised at how pretty it could look. Supplies were dumped into the back seat - and since enough of the subordinates had died in the raid there was room to lay ~~**_your_ ** ~~ the skeleton down. They probably couldn’t be too comfortable. But that mattered little at the moment.

You had no need to request a hospital for the skeleton since there was a need to drop Lucky off too. Money was still hesitant about bringing the skeleton in to get healed but didn’t actively say anything to your face. This doctor's clinic had been working for your brother since the start of the Delta Empire and remained loyal time and time again, and a safe house. Though we still took precautions. While Money helped take care and guard over Lucky, you had the skeleton signed in to their own bedroom to get looked over while you thought over how to keep them. There wasn’t much to do about restricting their magic. When the doctor came back in from inspecting Lucky, you needed to ask a few questions.

“Skeleton, fine?”

The doctor looked at the chart at the edge of the bed and skimmed through it. 

“Your skeleton should make a full recovery. May I make a suggestion?” You waved your hand to motion to continue, even as the doctor projected his nervousness around you.

“None of you had ever brought in a monster before, should I assume he is a prisoner?” You nodded for him to continue. “Then you might need to consider precautionary measures surrounding his magical defenses. The first I can suggest would be an injection every 6 hours to limit excessive use of magic. Depending on the dose, it could limit up to necessary functions like keeping the body together and healing minor injuries.”

“Cons?”

“Well after a while, the body may stop processing the drug meant to limit the amount of magic the soul produces or wear off much quicker. Or the user who is being subjected to the drug that limits the soul to magic ratio may experience side effects akin to nausea or flu-like symptoms.” You nodded in understanding.

“Other?”

The doctor paused looking at the skeleton in the hospital bed up and down. 

“We also have an experimental product that can act as more of a shock collar - like how humans can train dogs not to bark. The collar is very digitalized and analyzes the soul to magic ratio baseline - the amount of magic the monster uses to keep the body together without using anything that might be considered extra. When the collar detects more magic than is necessary to be produced - it gives the wearer a shock and drains the amount to restore the baseline.”

You nodded again in understanding and stared at the skeleton you kidnapped, and you also had a thought of how to try and explain to your brother your decision to kidnap a member of the Dark Fonts. But right now you didn’t care enough to worry. The writhing in your chest went away and you were content just watching the skeleton as the doctor left and came back with an injection and a collar. 

Hours later, before the skeleton had the chance to wake up, your brother came into the room to check on you. He seemed mad. “ _HAPPENED WHAT. WORK TOUCH-FEEL NOT-YET WHY? DISTRACTED_ ?” You looked down at the collared and sleepy skeleton. Your hands felt awkward as they moved for the first time in hours “ _NEED COMFORT, SAFE, DEFEND. MINE_.” And whatever that meant to your brother, it was enough. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus POV

~~**_Papyrus-_ ** ~~ Edge only remembered being in agonizing pain. He could feel his body trying to wake up but he was denied. As his mind woke up again, there was no acute pain but a dull and  _ aching _ throb. He was the Great and Terrible Edge - he was more than just pain and aches. But he couldn't move.  _ Why couldn’t he move _ ?

He would never admit aloud, he needed to be the Great and Terrible  ~~**_Papyrus_ ** ~~ Edge and all that, but his brain was slow and he felt tired all over. Like someone took his soul and dumped it into a vat of honey. The idea disgusted him, but it was the most accurate analogy with how heavy his bones seemed to be and how sticky his surface was. Why was he sticky? Why was the room so warm?

He hated how lazy his body was. He was stronger than pure laziness. His lazy ass brother owned that title, he was the productive one that got the  _ fuck out of bed and did his job _ . 

He tried to open his eyes. He tried again. And again.  _ Why the fuck was this so difficult _ ? He was beginning to get  _ very _ frustrated, this was not like him. So he tried to remember anything. The warehouse with the traitors, the raid, the encounter with one of the Delta Empire and the fight. 

Then he remembered, the stupid giant of lumbering flesh bag - he couldn’t actually remember the fight. But the moment he was shot in the chest he could remember all too well. But after being shot...what happened? Obviously his lazy brother must have gotten out of there. ~~\--~~ ~~**_He knew that it wasn’t true--._ ** ~~

Something felt off, but his mind was too slow. He was too tired. It wouldn’t hurt to fall back to sleep. It didn’t feel like his eyes were going to open anytime soon. He’d tell his brother off later for not getting to him any sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Your brother left you to watch over the skeleton you decided to capture. He briefly informed you of the fact that Scotty was dead and leaked your brother’s “name”. Of course not his birth name or even his legal name, but the forged name that select pieces of property were titled to. That would be an issue to take care of, fortunately, that would not be one of your jobs. One of his capos like Mad Dog or Slip would figure out how to shuffle stuff around.

It was...peaceful. But you didn’t necessarily care for peace. But watching the skeleton was relaxing in away. There was something that just felt right, about being here, watching and waiting. Hours passed by and the skeleton got better but had yet to fully wake up. The doctor finally came into the room, quietly informing you that you could take your captive away from the clinic. Money would be escorting Lucky into a common room since apparently the police were on their way - but there would be no place to hide a monster.

  
  


“Med...icine?” You questioned and the doctor pulled out a backpack after he handed it over I looked around. There was a large protected case of monster-applicable syringes. Three medium sizes vials of the drug, a medium-sized pamphlet, and a plain box with no titling. 

“The box connects the collar, or at least has remote and provisional instructions seeing as how the collar is still in a prototyping and testing phase.”

The doctor then walked over the file chart and began prepping the skeleton to be transported. You only watched until the doctor seemed unsure of how to move the skeleton without needing to push the bed out the door. You took over by looping your arms under the skeleton's knees and under the arms. Still very light and manageable with lanky limbs. It was so...intimate for you to be able to hold this skeleton so close. You almost never wanted to put him down. 

You nodded to the doctor and headed toward the back entrance, where fewer people would watch you carry a monster out of the hospital. A car was waiting for you out back. As soon as you got in, the driver took off toward the primary safe house that you and your brother call “home”.

You couldn’t help yourself when you guided your fingers over the top of the skeleton’s head and examined the bone structure of his face. So beautiful. ~~\--~~ ~~**_He was yours now. --_ ** ~~

By the time you got to the safe house, you knew your brother would be waiting for you with a prepped basement. Knowing your brother, he would have taken as many precautions as necessary if you had been planning to keep the skeleton close. 

The driver drove into the parking garage and I let myself out to quickly put the skeleton captive in his new home. Peanut opened the door and led the way down to the basement, just like you expected - prepped for an untrusted guest. 

Peanut let you be, probably to go watch your brother sleep. Even with the skeleton’s magic  _ technically _ tucked away, you still couldn’t risk it him lashing out. A thick metal pole attached to the east wall that had two thick manacles attached just over the mattress half-hazard thrown in. And on the west wall there was a similar pole set up and manacles.

You laid the half-naked skeleton on the mattress while you gathered the pile of clothes strewn in the corner of the basement. The first were the red pajama pants of yours that your brother must have grabbed from your bedroom. Your skeleton had been stripped completely at the hospital and had been given some scrubs. But those wouldn’t keep him warm, so while he was unconscious you got to work in exchanging his hospital pants for pajama pants. 

Next was a button-up sleep shirt of the same red pattern and color that you only manhandle him a little for to get it on, but didn’t button it. Then there were forearm length protective gloves that you slide onto his hands before readjusting him so his covered wrists fit in the manacles and his arms stretched over his head. Doing the same thing with a pair of warm socks on his feet, you stretched him out a little and cuffed him in place. Finally there was the blanket that you draped over him.

You were confident enough that we would be unable to escape so you let me be while you went to find your brother. Your brother was in the living room, talking quietly with Peanut when we looked up to greet me. “ _ SKELETON SET-UP NOW _ ?” You nodded your head silently, not having anything else to say or add. 

Your brother caught onto to your silence in curiosity. “ _ WRONG WHAT _ ?” You thought for a moment, what was wrong? After considering his statement you just shrugged and signed “ _ DON”T-KNOW _ .” 

Your brother looked none to thrilled, but decided to switch to a different conversation. “ _ OTHERS TALK. INFORMATION BAD. DANGER. TRAITOR, DON’T-KNOW FIND SEARCH. _ ” Your head pricked up a little at the possibility of a job, or what sounded like the lead up to a job. 

“ _ DO-DO WHAT BOSS _ ?” you asked. Your little brother’s thin mouth twitched a little before settling into a thin line again. “ _ SKELETON? GO-TO QUESTION. GIVE-YOU NAME LIST, WATCH FIND MISTAKE _ .” You nodded, but felt a little dashed - you were hoping to get out of the house for a bit and put your skills to use. But you agreed. Whatever your brother needed, he got. And you made sure to provide.

So you waited for the skeleton to wake up. Your brother meanwhile and submitted the potential moles to you for review while you waited to interrogate the skeleton. Yout chest pained at the thought of truly needing to interrogate  ~~**_what was yours_ ** ~~ the skeleton. But it would be fine so long as he talked. 

Another hour passed. And then skeleton stirred. He didn’t move very far with his legs and arms trussed up, but the lack of movement seems to bring him awake further. His eye  ~~**_s_ ** **_ockets?_ ** s ~~ hot open and looked around with a scowl on his face, before his eye  ~~**_lights?_ ** ~~ landed on you. “UNHAND ME AT ONCE FLESHBAG!” He snapped in a loud tone that seemed to shake the foundation.

But you weren’t phased. You said nothing. He said nothing. There was a stare-off between the captor and the captive. His eyes somehow seemed to hold tiredness to them - and fear-, the inability to guard actual thoughts or pure emotions. Now would be as good a time as any. 

“Grant...Kowalik.” You said slowly like a thousand needles ground at your throat. That reminded you to drink more water. Confusion.

Ronald...Faulkner.” Confusion.

“Fred...Munoz.” A look of understanding crosses his gaze, but not recognition. 

“YOU DARE TRY AND INTEROGATE THE GREAT AND Terri-” he would have finished his sentence if it wasn’t for the rapid cough and electric shock that rang from the collar. You continued through the list  ~~**_despite your instincts saying you needed to heal him_ ** ~~ ~~.~~

“James...Jones.” Anger but, not recognition.

“Jeff...Maddox.” Indignation but, not recognition.

“Mitchell...Salazar.” Bingo. Wether he could control it or not, his eye brightened in a name he understood. He cursed me out silently as I walked out of the room  ~~**_the ache in your chest still present_ ** ~~ . 

You sent a quick text to your boss - Salazar - before you went to go polish something. You didn’t care what but it made you feel productive  ~~**_and made you ignore the still cursing skeleton_ ** ~~ .

Two hours passed before you were given a call, that Salazar had been found and was ready for interrogation. Meaning that it was finally time to figure out why he betrayed his gang. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus POV

Edge was absolutely miserable. He had managed to get _captured_ by the insolent fleshbag that managed to land a hit on him. He wasn’t safe with his brother like he had hoped. His bones felt weak and heavy. He could feel like his magic was slowed and it made it harder to think. He thought he was doing well, he thought he had been able to keep his poker face up, but he let it slip. Somehow, he let his guard slip and the human used that slip-up to find out the advantage that the Black Fonts had over the Delta Empire. 

It was torturous. To sit here in the dark, knowing the don of the Black Fonts would kill him for that leak ~~**_if he could escape_ ** ~~ . He couldn’t do anything for hours on end except curse into the darkness and try and muster up any magic - but the only result was...shocking. **_~~All he could do was think about his brother and his fucking useless puns, but they did help pass the time~~._ **

  
Edge was stuck and hated it. **_~~All he could do was wait for his brother to rescue him.~~ _ **


	6. Chapter 6

You arrived at the under-prepped and new location of a temporary base of operations where Salazar - “Sling” - was being held. You had a brimmer of anger in the pit of your stomach. How dare he betray them? All you wanted to know was what the Black Fonts had that the Delta Empire didn’t have? But first you had to figure out what Salazar had given up. 

Two soldiers were posted on the inside of the entrance. “Where...Salazar?” One of the guards hesitated, but the second must have recognized me. “Basement level. Third Door to the right of the stairs.” You nodded in affirmation and turned with a snap.

Salazar had a bag over his head and wrists were bound to a chair. He was angrily cursing out the soldier standing behind him and the one to the side of him. You nodded to the soldier behind, miming for the bag to be taken off the head. As soon as the bag was lifted Salazar spit at your feet. There was a tiny scowl behind your mask but you didn’t say anything. 

“What the fuck am I doing here Enby?” 

You said nothing for a minute or two. Just staring at the man who betrayed you and your brother while he continued to rant and rave about how he did nothing wrong. You then ignored him to look at the soldier to his side.

“Phone?”

Salazar paused in his ranting and his eyes widened. He said nothing as the guard paused a phone over to you.

“Uh ya. Here’s his phone Enby. Um...should I call you Enby? Um Boss, no eh sorry. We already um scanned the phone - definitely him. In my um opinon your um… Mercenary-ness?”

You silently guffed at the soldier’s ramblings as you scanned through contacts and text messages. Your eyes caught on to one new text from an unsaved number. The text detailed a location and time - requesting a file to be found.

Your voice cut through the silence.

“Why?” 

It seemed Mitchell “Sling” Salazar had no response. So you let the silence sit longer. Then you repeated yourself.

“Why...betray?”

The light in Salazar’s eye didn’t change. You took a step forward.

“File?”

Recognition flashed in his eyes but he continued to say nothing. You growled low.

“Talk…to me. Hurt...less.”

Salazar flinched back ever so slightly. You were getting angrier. You would get him to talk eventually, but you would prefer he willingly talk. He had done good work for the Delta Empire and it would be a shame if you had to kill him.

“Why...Black Fonts? What...of them...special?”

Salazar said nothing. Your anger boiled at the lack of response and you knew as soon as you got your brother’s approval that you would get the information you needed. 

You would have to wait for tomorrow after your brother does all the politics of whatever is required of a mob boss to take care of a traitor. Salazar would be officially declared a traitor, that everyone who had any other information would be rewarded for stepping forward. Ect. ect.

Until then you would go back to the safehouse where your new guest was living. You were...more excited than you cared to admit  **_~~your heart was racing~~._ ** There was something...special about having this skeleton in your basement.  **_~~like he was meant to be yours~~ _ ** . But you need to hand him eventually, as trade most likely. **_~~you wanted him to be yours forever.~~_**

You debated on how to spend the rest of your day while you waited to take care of the traitor. It was still too early to go to bed and you had nothing else to do  **_~~except watch the skeleton sleep.~~ _ **

You paused for a moment, intrigued. The skeleton would also need food and water  **_~~you needed to care for what was yours~~ _ ** . With your mind made up you decided to head toward a monster bar you knew about, dressed down into a simple outfit where you theoretically should be able to blend in. Unfortunately being the only human in a bar full of monsters was not what you prepared for.

At the bar was a purple fire monster, you could have stopped to watch the flames but you had a minor mission to attend to. Pulling out a tiny notebook from your pocket and pen, you figured it would be faster to write up what you wanted than to say it. Glancing over a menu, you took the time to jot down an order of four cheeseburgers and four fries before asking if it could be taking to go. The flame monster looked over your note before nodding...and then walked into the back. You didn’t know where they went. But as you waited for your order, you could feel the stare of monsters into your back.

“So what’s a pretty ting like yuh doin’ ‘ere?”

A voice from behind asked. So you turned around and standing behind you was a skeleton dressed in red and black. They were puny compared to your 77 inches, probably only hitting your lowest rib if you were to stand up. The skeleton seemed round but that might be because of the large puffed up coat with fur lining, worn over a thick red sweater. They had a crack on their skull not unlike the skeleton that now was in the safehouse. But included a gold tooth that seemed to match the edgy aesthetic of the majority of the monsters in the room.

You just stared at the skeleton. Not willing to waste your breath with a response, you kept alert of the skeleton but stared ahead waiting for the flame monster. There was a silence between the two of you and the beginnings of agitation from the skeleton but if you looked at their face they had a tight smile. 

“Not many a yer kind wander in ‘ere, human. ‘Kay? So...I’ll ask a lot less nicely. ‘ight? What’re yuh doin’ ‘ere.”

You didn’t appreciate his accusing tone. But you could understand the monsters hesitation - one of the reason the Black Fonts was because of all the monster hatred so you could only assume that either humans avoided establishments like this or came in to wreck the place. That didn’t stop you from being slightly offended though. You let out a guttural growl before you answered.

“Food.”

The skeleton stared at you and then chuckled.

“ ‘eal funny ‘uman. I aint in the mood fo’ games though. Why a’e yuh fucking ‘ere?”

You decided to ignore the skeleton and wait for the food. You didn’t need to explain yourself. Thankfully you didn’t have to deal with the asshole lacking asshle much longer as the flame monster came back with a bag and dropped in front of you with the bill stapled. You dug out your wallet and paid in the cash equivalent to the monster gold. You had a feeling you were being overcharged but it would be worth it  **_~~to~~ _ ** ~~**_takecare of what was yours._ ** ~~

You wanted to ignore the skeleton but something child-like nagged at you. As you walked out the door you turned and held up the bag of food.

“Food.”

You turned on your heels and headed back to the safehouse. 


	7. Chapter 7

On arrival, your brother was on the secured line, you dropped one set of monster burger and monster fries for him and another set to his bodyguard. They both waved you off and you turned to head down into the basement. Before entering you ensure your mask was in place. The skeleton was still cursing when you opened the door.

You ignored the verbal attention that you suddenly got from the captive skeleton as he loudly demanded to be let out. He reminded you of a cat almost. You looked him over as you debated how to feed him. You couldn’t risk letting him use his hands in case he tried to lash out **_~~there was no doubt that he would lash out.~~ _ ** But you could give him the choice to eat it. You pulled a single fry out of the bag and walked toward him. He shut his mouth and glared at you in suspicion. 

“Eat.”

He winced away from your hand, glaring at the offending french fry. His mouth refused to open. You debated if it was worth getting your hand any closer. But you inched your hand closer to his teeth and repeated yourself.

“Eat.”

The skeleton didn’t open his mouth and hardened the glare. The two of you were held in silence as you waited for him to follow instructions and he waited for you to get the _hell_ away from him. You slowly grew tired of waiting and inched closer to his face where he took the opportunity **_~~like you knew he would~~ _ ** to try and bite you. 

You let out a guttural sigh. Pity, you had been hoping he would do this the easy way. Which would mean you need to take a little bit of time for plan B. **_~~you would make sure he would eat no matter what~~ _ **. You put the fry back in the bag and picked it up - heading for the door.

“I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A FLESHBAG! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! I DEMAND TO BE AT LEAST BE RESPECTED WITH THE PROPER DECENCY OF A HOME COOKED MEAL AND NOT THE FAST FOOD GARBAGE!”

You ignored the rather loud complaining of your captive. His name is Edge? That’s nice to know at least. You locked the door behind you as your captive continued his demands. First step was to find the stupid ring gag that probably got lost in the move.

There normally isn’t a reason to use it, but it does have its uses. **_~~outside of how your brother uses it. You still regret walking in on him.~~_ **

And today was one of the times you considered necessary. You got to the kitchen where your brother and Peanut were sitting, with the exception your brother wasn’t on the phone anymore. You stomped on the ground to get his attention. He glared over at you in exasperation, “ _WHAT?_ ” You put the bag of fast food down. “ _GAG RING WHERE?_ ” Your brother’s face turned from exacerbation to confusion. “ _NEED WHY?_ ” You shrugged, “ _NEED FEED PRISONER_.”

Your brother hesitated for a moment before signing again, “ _I NEED CONCERN FOR YOU?_ ” You chuckled and signed with a sarcastic grin “ _NO_ ”. The two of you stared at each other for a moment as Peanut readily ignored you both with a blush on his face. Finally your brother conceded, “ _FINE. SCARRED-FOR-LIFE BUT FINE. MY BEDROOM, LEFT SIDE CHEST. CLEAN FIRST_.” Peanut's face darkened as did your brothers.

You gave them a slightly horrified look. “ _OF-COURSE CLEAN FIRST. YOU NOT-YET CLEAN YOUR SEX TOY YOU?_ ” The amplified blush on both of their faces told you everything you needed to know. “ _THE-TWO-OF-YOU DISGUST ME. GROSS_.” Both of their faces became an even brighter red as you took the time to clomp over to your brothers room.

You didn’t spend too much time lolling around and made quick work of locating the ring gag and then hightailing it to the bathroom to clean it. **_~~you really did not want to think about the fact the fact that your brother didn’t clean this.~~_** After an overly excessive amount of cleaning, you deemed better and walked back down the stairs. You set the ring gag on the counter and began to prep the burger to puree it into something...easy to swallow. 

You took the burger intended for Edge and began cutting it all up into tiny chunks. You could feel your brother watching from behind you, probably in confusion. When the burger was small enough, you unceremoniously dumped it into a food processor before debating if you should do the same with the fries. Soon you had a burger and fry mush. 

You turned around to find a cup only to find your brother and his bodyguard's disgusted face. “ _THAT NASTY_ .” You shrugged, “ _YOU NOT EAT, FOR PRISONER_ .” You brother shivered and you couldn’t tell if it was joking or sympathetic. “ _NOT-WANT SKELETON PLACE TODAY._ ” And Peanut nodded along. You rolled your eyes and prepped to go back into the basement with the ring gag and the skeletons meal plus a spoon. A stomping foot caught your attention before you finally went back down. “ _GOOD LUCK_!” You chuckled before you signed, “ _ENJOY BLOWJOB WITH NUT TONIGHT._ ” And as you headed down the stairs you could hear both of them stutter.

You entered the basement again, with the skeleton still shouting at you. Thank goodness this basement was sound proof because that would have gotten annoying. All of the sudden you noticed the complaining stop. You turned around and watched the skeleton to try and figure out what was wrong. You could see a trace of fear in his eyes, masked with anger and indignation. If you had followed his eyelights, they would have directed you to the ring gag in your hand. 

You set the food down and headed over the skeleton with the ring gag. 

“Co-opera...ate?”

You asked. He spit in your face. You took that as a sign of non-compliance.

You shrugged and decided if he wanted to be difficult, that was his choice. You wondered what the fastest way would be to get him to open his jaw, you didn’t want to hurt him if you could manage. You debated the pros and cons of each idea you could think of, before you decided that the best way might have to be through pain. 

With the ring gag in one hand, you held close to the skeleton before your other hand darted to his still healing rib and squeezed. 

“FUU---”

You slide the ring gag inside his mouth and try to tighten it as much as you could while he fought you. You felt bad, but it had to be done. He continued screaming with the gag and he tried to shake you off. In the corners of his eye sockets, you could see red liquid begin to form. You got off him to try and give him the chance to calm down.

He thrashed his head back and forth, trying to rub the strap for the gag off. And more red tears began to fall. Now you wished you had taken more time to find a different solution, but he would calm down soon.

Not as soon as you liked, his breathing evened out and his eyelight eventually wandered over to you - analysing and trying to figure you out. Only then did you decide that he should be able to eat. He flinched away as you got closer, and you kneeled next to him. You took a spoonful of the burger mush and slide the food into his mouth.

“Swallow.”

You instructed. He refused at first. But the food was already in his mouth and seemed to be having difficulties spitting it out. So he swallowed. So you put another spoonful in. And another. He glared at you the whole time, but any intimidation was ruined by the ring gag and the tears still pouring out of his eyes. But he swallowed it all.

“Good.” 

You told him, and patted his head. He flinched away from your hand. You kept your hand on his skull, slowly moving in a petting motion. It was...a lot more relaxing than you thought it would be. He didn’t seem to care all too much for it by the growling he was trying to do. So you stopped. Since you feed him, you no longer needed to keep the ring gag on him. Though it might be useful if he fought you for the next meal.

His eyes still had tears on the edge when you asked him.

“Good...Edge. Eat...later?”

Tears pricked up again in the corner of his eyes. And you could see the fear more clearly. You slowly moved to unbuckle the ring gag and slowly removed it too. His mouth shut quickly witn an audible clank. 

“Co-opera...ate… later.” 

He nodded but didn’t say anything. You debated if he wanted your comfort or not as you got a text on your phone from your brother. You officially had permission to take care of the traitor in the morning. You smiled behind the mask, picked up the cup and spoon and left the basement.


End file.
